


Can't help falling in love

by PeppermintR



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintR/pseuds/PeppermintR
Summary: Enjolras struggles to keep his fantasies in check as Elvis Presley's song plays in the background, a bitter reminder that Grantaire can never be his.
Relationships: Combeferre/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	Can't help falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired after playing this on loop: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHpdj2Wznyo  
> Please read this while listening to this for maximum effect!

Enjolras has an exam tomorrow. He was the only one in the group who has an exam tomorrow.

It was his last one and yet the celebration for the end of the semester is in full swing at their apartment because Courfeyrac had to return home tomorrow.

The music and constant chatter of people can be heard from outside. Enjolras huffs as he turns a page of his textbook. He was outside earlier but when the alcohol content in their bloodstreams rose, he went back inside his room.

He was trying to understand philosophical concepts when the door to his room creaked open. Enjolras turned his chair to look and found Grantaire leaning slightly on his door frame.

The first few notes of Elvis Presley’s song began playing from their vintage record player. Jehan must’ve put it on. The tender melody reverberates through his door accompanied by the sounds of his friends’ idle chatter.

“Hello there?” Enjolras greets reluctantly.

The party was dying down and he thinks he can see Eponine’s feet dangling on the sofa as well as Bossuet’s body passed out on the floor.

“Can I come in?” Grantaire spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Enjolras surveys him up and down, “You’re not drunk, are you?”

Grantaire laughed. “Nope.” He says coming in despite not getting an answer, the door clicked shut behind him. “I don’t think the alcohol supply here did anything to me.”

Enjolras’ gaze follows him as he goes to lie down the bed.

“Besides,” says Grantaire. “Combeferre’s been monitoring my alcohol intake lately.”

It took all of Enjolras’ muscles not to react to this statement.

He had always thought he and Grantaire had a thing going on in between them but neither of them acted on it. He didn’t think Combeferre would develop feelings, charm R, and steal him from under his nose. Wait—steal wouldn’t be appropriate. He didn’t _own_ Grantaire. He will never own Grantaire. And besides, Combeferre never knew of Enjolras’ feelings anyway, so it’s not like it was intentional.

“That’s good,” Enjolras says instead and forces himself to take his eyes away from Grantaire. He forces himself to stop thinking about Grantaire being on his bed. He forces himself to forget the image of Grantaire’s slightly raised t-shirt and exposed midriff. Grantaire has a boyfriend now and his boyfriend was Enjolras’ best friend.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Enjolras asks, trying to focus on his academic materials.

Grantaire chuckles gleefully, the way he does when he’s buzzed. “What? Do I need a reason to see you?”

_'For I can’t help falling in love with you—'_

The muffled music keeps on playing and Enjolras wills his heart to stop beating so erratically. Sometimes, he has fantasies where he realized his feelings sooner and acted on it—a reality wherein he didn’t have an epiphany only after seeing Grantaire’s and Combeferre’s intertwined hands in a meeting. In that fantasy, Enjolras would be slow-dancing with Grantaire to this song right now, on his bedroom floor despite his last exam tomorrow.

Enjolras was not a dancer but he would have danced with Grantaire.

“You usually have something annoying to say by now,” Enjolras says, staring at the page but not really reading. He hears Grantaire sit up on his bed.

Enjolras imagines Grantaire’s chest against his, vibrating lightly as R hums along to the song. He would rest his chin on top of R’s curly hair and he would laugh at the absurdness of their actions. Though, with his hand resting on top of Grantaire’s—fingers intertwined together-- the whole world might as well have just melted away.

“Usually, I would, but you’re pitiful enough as it is,” Grantaire says.

“Thanks for being so considerate.” He replies dryly.

“Anytime.” He could almost hear Grantaire’s smirk. Almost.

The slow and tender ballad filled the room. Enjolras gives into his fantasy, twirling his pen absentmindedly… _Grantaire’s rough and paint-stained hands trailing down his back—_

“You know I used to have a crush on you.” He hears Grantaire say. Enjolras froze.

_Used to._

It hurts.

“Did you?” Enjolras chokes out.

“Yeah, I would’ve probably given anything to be alone in a room with you while this song plays.” Grantaire chuckles like it was amusing.

“I see.” _Let's stop talking about this please,_ pleads Enjolras silently.

“I’m sure you figured it out at some point. I’ve been told it was quite obvious.”

“I didn’t really…” _know_. Did he not? He noticed Grantaire’s lingering gazes and the teasing. He knew Grantaire had a crush on him. He just thought Grantaire would have a crush on him forever. “I—”

Suddenly, the door clicked open and Combeferre’s gaze landed on Grantaire. “Grantaire! There you are.” He says “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

“Rather than taking me home, wouldn’t you rather take me to your room?” Grantaire grins.

Enjolras observes Combeferre’s reddened cheeks. This felt like torture. 

“Christ, alright." Ferre says, "Come on, stop bothering Enjolras.”

“I’m not!” protests Grantaire as Combeferre pulls him to his feet.

Enjolras huffs. “Right. Whatever you say.”

“Thanks for being patient with him, Enj.” Combeferre says, giving him a little smile as he leads Grantaire out of the room.

Enjolras smiles. “No worries.”

When the door clicked shut, the song dwindles down into silence and as the last few words were sung, Enjolras imagines a reality where he is free to pull Grantaire closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that your heart was as crushed mine when I was writing this lol  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
